<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【新愛父子向】給養父的正確稱呼 by Lovesss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017499">【新愛父子向】給養父的正確稱呼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss'>Lovesss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 現代AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>新希在學校打架，被叫家長。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara &amp; Shinki (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【新愛父子向】給養父的正確稱呼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我愛羅曾經是在飛機上度過生日的那種人。他對家沒有太多概念，校園生活也很貧乏，年紀輕輕就脫離同齡人，成為一個世界各地飛來飛去的工作狂。</p>
<p>現在的我愛羅也不可謂不年輕，事實上，還要幾個月才滿三十歲。有了孩子之後，他致力於下放大多數曾經親力親為的工作，更多的去做一個父親而非領導者。經過幾年努力，工作狂已成過去式，他算是達到了「錢多事多，在家辦公」的境界。<br/> <br/>如此居家的好處顯而易見。可以在自己的書房，坐在他最喜歡的那張椅背比他人還高的扶手椅上，面前是高度正好，足夠擺放幾盆綠植的寬敞書桌，起身走幾步就能從書櫃上找到任何想要的書。</p>
<p>房間的裝潢色調略顯暗沉，所幸大面落地窗的採光彌補了這點，也讓我愛羅抬起頭就能看見在院子裡玩耍的新希。不過現在新希在學校，不在家裡，等他回來時就是太陽落下的晚餐時分了。</p>
<p>得在那之前把工作做完。我愛羅啜了口泡得有些苦澀的茶，繼續看下一份報告。這時電話響了起來。</p>
<p>他停住提筆的手，看著來電者，眉頭微微擰起。</p>
<p>幾分鐘後，隔壁小房間裡值班的秘書被告知她今天提早下班，她誠惶誠恐的問：“那我明天還能來上班嗎？”</p>
<p>“你在想什麼呢？”雖然字面上看起來嚴厲，我愛羅的口吻其實是平和的問句，還有種也許不該對同輩人使用的長輩感，“只是我臨時有些事，今天的工作先到此為止。明天多半會稍微忙一些，真是抱歉。”</p>
<p>秘書連聲說不會不會，歡天喜地的收拾東西。我愛羅去換了身衣服，走出房子到大門前，他多年的司機、保鑣兼友人已經開著車等在那裡。</p>
<p>“去學校。”我愛羅說。</p>
<p>他會去的學校只有一所，能讓他推開工作跑出來的人也只有一個。紫羅踩下油門，問：“新希少爺怎麼了嗎？”</p>
<p>“和同學打架了。”我愛羅側身調整安全帶，語氣複雜，擔憂且想笑。</p>
<p>紫羅聽出他的擔心，遂安慰道：“新希一定打贏了。”</p>
<p>“啊。”我愛羅配合著，煞有其事的說：“多虧老師教得好。”他從後視鏡看見紫羅揚起驕傲而謙遜的笑容。</p>
<p>紫羅兼具才能與意志，對家人與工作懷有信仰般的忠誠。最難得的是，相識多年，我愛羅從沒見過他動怒，一切冒犯不公都被他沉默著接受。我愛羅也不喜歡與人爭鬥，但連他也得說，紫羅這種任勞任怨的個性，換到稍微複雜一些的工作環境，立刻就會不聲不響的被人壓榨乾淨。</p>
<p>新希就不是這樣。他對欺凌他人缺乏興趣，但若他認為有什麼事物需要他出手捍衛，這孩子會把事情做到……不太符合正當防衛的程度。</p>
<p>我愛羅對自己的判斷挺有自信，只是猜不出同儕冒犯了新希什麼。這是他入學三年第一次打架。</p>
<p>抵達學校的時候正值午休，校園一片靜悄悄。和門衛溝通之後，我愛羅被領到校長室，新希的級任導師正在走廊上，看見他就迎上來：“我愛羅先生……”</p>
<p>“嚴重嗎？”我愛羅輕聲問，側頭示意校長室的門牌。</p>
<p>“不，遠遠不是我見過最嚴重的，他們只是打了一架，也沒使用什麼道具。在小孩子之間不算過火……”年輕的教師反覆推眼鏡，面色尚可，侷促困擾大於憂慮，“只不過新希是……”</p>
<p>是他的兒子。我愛羅了然的點頭，抬手在門上叩了叩，推門而入。</p>
<p>房間裡有四個人。校長，在他的辦公桌後，正和一位婦女交談，她的身邊坐著一個男孩。他一進去三人都看向他。</p>
<p>我愛羅看向他的孩子。</p>
<p>新希站在一把椅子旁，昂著頭。我愛羅一眼就能看出沒有人要他站著，是他自己倔脾氣犯了不肯坐下。</p>
<p>“父親。”這孩子沒露出找到靠山的神情，只在他走近時低下高昂的頭，聲音馴順，卻是狠狠瞪了另一個男孩一眼。</p>
<p>校長咳了一聲：“我愛羅先生……”</p>
<p>這位老人沒能把話說完，那位婦女先一步站起身，“你就是這孩子的爸爸嗎？”她怒目看著我愛羅：“你看，他把我的兒子打成這個樣子！”</p>
<p>她拉起她的兒子，他和新希一樣穿著夏季的運動服，露在短袖短褲外的手腳布滿淤血，一塊青一塊紫，是不見血的前提下最慘烈的程度了。我愛羅能理解她為什麼這麼生氣，要是新希被打成這樣，他也會生氣的。而且這男孩從頭到腳，包含金髮在內都是灰撲撲的，好像被某人按在地上用來擦了遍地板。</p>
<p>我愛羅低頭看「某人」，“新希，是你做的嗎？”</p>
<p>“是。”新希痛快的承認。</p>
<p>“為什麼？”他接著問，新希不說話了。</p>
<p>“兩位同學都不肯解釋他們為什麼打架……”老校長慢吞吞的說。那婦人生氣的說：“什麼打架，是我家的孩子被毆打！他身上一點傷都沒有呢！”</p>
<p>老校長停了停，像沒被打斷一樣繼續說：“不論有什麼理由，使用暴力都是不對的，良寬同學的傷也確實有點嚴重……不過，伊瓦西老師認為，弄清原因應該優先於處罰，我也同意。”他看看新希，又看看金髮的良寬，“兩位同學現在願意說了嗎？”</p>
<p>新希把嘴閉得死緊，金髮男孩看起來沒有這麼抗拒，但他似乎有點怕我愛羅，正偷偷把自己往媽媽後面藏。</p>
<p>“新希。”我愛羅彎下腰：“你認為你這麼做是有理由的嗎？”</p>
<p>男孩神色堅定的點頭，對面的受害者母親自然不同意了，“打人怎麼會有理由呢！”她對著我愛羅說，“剛才老師問過其他學生了，有人聽見了，我家孩子挨打之前說你兒子是騙子。”</p>
<p>“喔？”我愛羅看向老師，對方滿臉為難的點了點頭。</p>
<p>一個惱羞成怒動手傷人的劇本呼之欲出。唯一不合理的是金髮男孩為什麼也保持沉默？他的媽媽也知道這點，語氣稍稍軟了一些，“有可能是良寬誤會了新希什麼，就算是這樣，有誤會可以解釋，沒有必要打人。打人就是不對——”</p>
<p>“我沒有說錯，新希就是騙人了。”金髮男孩忽然開口，滿臉不服氣，“新希說—─”</p>
<p>“你敢再說！”新希跟著激動起來，想往前蹦。我愛羅握著肩膀將他按在身前，微微蹙眉的注視讓金髮男孩縮了一下，隨即鼓起勇氣說：“新希說、說你是他的父親，他騙人！”</p>
<p>“大家都知道新希是被領養的，你不是他真正的爸爸！”</p>
<p>嚴格的說，這孩子聲音不大，被一群長輩師長看著，說話沒什麼底氣。但這並不妨礙他的母親和老師都是一臉被雷劈了的表情；老校長見多識廣，小學生做出什麼都很難讓他意外，只是嘆著氣看我愛羅的反應；至於我愛羅？他正忙著讓眼看要爆炸的新希好好坐在椅子上。</p>
<p>“冷靜。”我愛羅看出來，金髮男孩說的是事實，新希沒什麼可補充，也不曉得怎麼爭辯，只是堅定地想打扁他的同學。</p>
<p>新希臉色鐵青，被他拍拍頭，握著拳頭強迫自己坐好。對面的媽媽一指頭重重點在金髮男孩額頭上，又氣又無奈：“那是別人家的事，關你什麼事！你管別人孩子怎麼喊爸爸呢！”</p>
<p>那男孩睜大眼：“我沒有管他呀，我只是說他應該喊義父或養父，沒有血緣關係的人結為親屬，要這樣喊才對！否則他的親生爸爸怎麼辦？”</p>
<p>他頭頭是道，讓母親都語塞了。一陣寂靜後老師虛弱的說：“我沒有教過他們這種話……”</p>
<p>“我也沒有啊。”婦人喃喃說，看向我愛羅的目光裡終於沒了怒氣，剩下滿滿的尷尬。</p>
<p>我愛羅覺得，這件事差不多可以劃上句號了。他做為在場最鎮定的人，開口說：“打人是新希不對，我會負責賠償，也會回去和新希好好談談。這樣處理，可行嗎？”</p>
<p>新希動了動，抓住他的衣角。我愛羅輕輕回握一下，仍然看著那婦人和校長。她此時已經不覺得自己有理了，要不是挨打的是她的孩子，連她也想說人家打你是天經地義。聽到我愛羅還肯賠償，她甚至有些不好意思。</p>
<p>“讓新希同學寫一份檢討書吧。”校長也沒提記過的事，只是這麼說。</p>
<p>“好的。”我愛羅點頭同意，“那麼我先帶新希回去了，下午的課請假。”</p>
<p>新希跳下椅子，向老師和校長道再見，被我愛羅牽著走出校長室。“對不起，父親。”他一踏出門就小聲說。</p>
<p>“為什麼要道歉？”我愛羅問，得到沉默的回應，新希低頭看著自己的腳面。</p>
<p>回去教室取書包的時候，學生們擠在窗邊看「新希的爸爸」，我愛羅在嘀嘀咕咕裡聽見了「好白」「好不高」「好酷」「好奇怪」等等的評價。</p>
<p>有兩個孩子跟著新希出來，緊張兮兮的問新希是不是被退學了，其中褐髮的男孩還躲在金髮女孩身後。 </p>
<p>“是荒矢嗎？還有夜土？”來到學校之後，我愛羅第一次笑了，“新希說過你們。你們是他的好朋友。”</p>
<p>兩個孩子都很高興。新希別扭的擺擺手，“我沒被退學，明天還要來上課。”</p>
<p>他把朋友們推回教室，拉著我愛羅走了。回家的路上一片安靜，新希悶悶的若有所思，我愛羅抱著手臂閉目養神。紫羅早習慣了我愛羅身邊這種氛圍，什麼也沒問，穩穩把車開回了家。</p>
<p>到家後新希被打發去洗澡。男孩洗完出來，在家裡轉了一圈，找到坐在桌邊翻文件的我愛羅，自覺的到他身邊乖乖站好。結果我愛羅不急著和他談，從桌上拉過來一碗綠豆湯到他面前，“退火。”他說。</p>
<p>搞得新希一邊坐下喝湯，一邊拿不準父親指的是天氣熱還是他脾氣大。</p>
<p>綠豆湯裡放了蜂蜜，不太甜卻很香，湯匙和碎冰碰撞的輕微聲響聽著就讓人心曠神怡。新希卻靜不下心，碗還沒見底就忍不住開口：“他一直讓我改口，要我提起父親時必須說義父。”</p>
<p>“……”我愛羅放下文件，看著他法律上的養子。</p>
<p>“他說不改口的話，我就是騙子。他還說我……”新希低著頭，臉頰肉眼可見的漲紅起來：“……嫌貧愛富。”</p>
<p>詞彙量還挺豐富。我愛羅心想。那個男孩聰明，但是不體貼，不懂人情世故，也不懂將心比心，一味執著自己認為的正確。</p>
<p>……怎麼像是在描述新希。</p>
<p>“我們都知道，他說的話符合邏輯，你沒有辦法反駁。”我愛羅開口，“我是說，嫌貧愛富以外的部分。你沒辦法讓那孩子承認我是你的父親，所以你打了他。”</p>
<p>“是。”新希硬聲硬氣的說。</p>
<p>“你打了他，老師和其他同學會不喜歡你。”</p>
<p>新希哼出一聲冷笑。他自己可能沒注意到，他比剛才在學校時放鬆很多，這壞脾氣實際上更接近某種索取注意的撒嬌，“我為什麼要在乎他們喜不喜歡我。”他倨傲的說。</p>
<p>“你說得對。”我愛羅微微頷首，“那麼，為什麼要在乎那孩子承不承認一件我們都承認的事呢，新希？”</p>
<p>新希愣住，開始思索這個邏輯。</p>
<p>“你是我法律上的孩子，也是我心裡唯一的孩子。”我愛羅慢慢的說，“區區稱謂不能改變什麼，別人的看法也無足輕重。重要的……只是你而已。”</p>
<p>話雖如此，我愛羅可以理解小孩子的執著，那在成年人看來是無足輕重的小事，但新希也確實就是那麼小。“如果再遇到這樣的事，你還會打人嗎？”他問沉默不語的新希。</p>
<p>“……不會。”僵硬的表情顯示，新希對這個答案是完全不情願的，“父親需要去向別人道歉都是因為我。我絕不會再讓父親丟臉。”</p>
<p>其實沒什麼丟臉可言。我愛羅甚至覺得比起聽老師們誇新希，做為父親去幫新希闖的禍收拾善後有種別樣的滿足感。</p>
<p>揣著這個奇怪的念頭，他在新希剛剛吹乾的蓬鬆頭髮上摸了摸。男孩抬起眼，沒有表情的臉和若有所求的眼神對比強烈，我愛羅明白這孩子還需要開導，否則放不下他人對他的否定。然而並不是所有道理都能被教導，有時候年歲的增長不可或缺，畢竟一盞小碟子是盛不下多少東西的。</p>
<p>我愛羅思索了一會，選擇了這麼一句經典：“玫瑰即使不叫玫瑰，也無損它的馥郁。”</p>
<p>新希頭上冒出一個大大的問號，難得呆呆的看著他。</p>
<p>“今天的睡前閱讀，就讀莎士比亞吧。”我愛羅忽然決定，對著自己點點頭。新希也跟著點點頭，還是滿臉沒反應過來的茫然。我愛羅微微一笑，側過身，一手擱在桌沿，伸出另一隻手，對他說：“來。”</p>
<p>新希眨眨眼，推開椅子走過來，小心翼翼的趴進他懷裡。我愛羅用手臂環住他：“今天委屈你了，新希。”</p>
<p>“……不會。”新希含糊的咕噥了句什麼，搖了搖腦袋：“只是小事而已。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>良寬同學的原型是，硬要把新希的每一聲「父親」翻成義父的翻譯組。真是多此一舉，估計是怕觀眾問我愛羅的老婆是誰吧。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>